Vocabulary
A dictionary for terms used in the begleri community, arranged alphabetically. A * Aerial is a category of tricks where the set of beads is tossed in the air and completely leaves the hand before catching it. * Air Stall is a trick, see Tricks. * Anchored bead is used about the bead being held between two fingers. * Anodize is one of the processes used to change the color of metal beads. * Around the World is a collection of tricks, see Tricks. B * BERETR is an acronym that stands for BE'gleri '''RE'peater 'TR'ick, most often used as a hashtag on social media. See also Repeater C * '''CopyCat is small game held every now and then in the facebook group Begleri Enthusiasts Hangout (BEH), where the first contestant does one trick and the next person has to do the same and add another trick. The third contestant does both the previous tricks and again, adds another trick, etc. D * Drilling refers to the learning method where you repeat a trick over and over again until you can do it somewhat effortlessly. * Drop is a term used about the event in which a manufacturer/maker is making a new design or previously sold-out designs available for purchase. As a lot of the manufacturers/makers are active in the various community platforms, they tend to "tease" with upcoming releases. E F * Fakie refers to the grip when the captive bead is held on the outside of the hand. This is notated by an apostrophe in the T1234P notation language. * Flow is used to describe the way a slinger can move the beads around effortlessly from trick to trick. Seen as the opposite of Sloppy. G * Grip is used about the position of which the anchored bead is held. Grip names are explained in detail on the Notations page. * Grippy is sometimes used to describe the string "gripping" onto the skin as the Begleri is swung. * Grip Transfer is a collection of tricks, see Tricks. * Goldilocks is used to describe a certain bore size for joiners. Coined by AroundSquare, the Goldilocks bore is 3.5mm and is meant to accommodate Both 275 and 550 cord comfortably. H I J K L * Ladder is a collection of tricks, see Tricks. * Long Game is associated with tricks that involve partially wrapping the string around the fingers during play. M N O P Q R * Rebound is a trick, see Tricks. * Repeater is a small choreography where you stitch together a few tricks, transfers or slips to finally end up in a position, where you can repeat the entire thing. * Re-string is when you decide to change the current string of your begleri, with a fresh one. * Rolling Stop is a trick, see Tricks. * Roll(s) is a collection tricks, see Tricks. S * Short Game is associated with quick tricks where the begleri snap between positions. * Slinger is used to describe the person using the begleri. * Slip is a trick, see Tricks. * Slippery is sometimes used to describe strings not "gripping" onto the skin as the begleri is swung. * Sloppy is used to describe the way a slinger moves the beads around without too much effort resulting in a "sloppy play". See Flow ''for a "good play".'' T * Tea Time '''is sometimes used to describe a method of preshrinking paracord so that it does not shrink later due to wear and moisture. It consists of boiling the paracord for a short amount of time and allowing it to dry, shrinking in the process. U V W * '''Weave is a trick, see Tricks. * Wrap(s) is a collection of tricks, see Tricks. X Y Z * Zoot is a trick, see Tricks. 0-9 * 275 is used to describe a type of paracord. More info can be found here. * 425 is used to describe a type of paracord. More info can be found here. * 550 is used to describe a type of paracord. More info can be found here.